Many machines and vehicles, and in particular motorcycles, employ handlebars as a controlling means or device for steering the machine or vehicle. Typically, the handlebars are made of metal and usually tubular steel is used. Handlebar grips have been used in the past to alleviate many of the problems associated with handlebar usage.
Shortcomings of such prior grip devices relate to their ability to be maintained in place on the handlebar, as desired, during operation of the machine or vehicle. This is of particular importance concerning safe operation of the machine or vehicle and when it is desired to maintain the grip in place for extended periods of time during operation and at times in between. High stress forces placed upon the grip by an operator during normal operation, as well as vibration forces imparted upon the handlebar and grip during operation, are additional reasons for needing a grip that will be reliably and effectively maintained in place on the handlebar of the vehicle or machine.
The present invention is directed to avoiding one or more of the just discussed shortcomings of the prior grip devices. This can be accomplished, for example, with some or all of the features of the present grip assembly, system and process, for a handlebar.
The present invention relates to a grip assembly for a handlebar. The grip assembly can include a tubular housing, the housing having a hollow housing core and a first end and a second end. The grip assembly also includes at least one tubular insert, the insert having a hollow insert core and adapted to securely fit within the first or second end of the tubular housing.
The present invention also relates to a grip assembly including two tubular inserts. A first tubular insert is adapted to securely fit within the first end of the tubular housing and over the handlebar. A second tubular insert is adapted to securely fit within the second end of the tubular housing and over the handlebar. The first and second tubular inserts thereby can secure the tubular housing to the handlebar.
The present invention also relates to a grip assembly system. The system can include a motorcycle handlebar having an inner end portion and an outer end portion. The system can also include a tubular housing fit over the handlebar and having a first end and a second end. The system can further include a first tubular insert securely fit within the first end of the housing and over the inner end portion of the handlebar, and a second tubular insert securely fit within the second end of the housing and over the outer end portion of the handlebar. The first and second tubular inserts thereby secure the tubular housing to the handlebar.
The present invention also relates to a grip assembly process. The process can include securely fitting a first tubular insert within a first end of a tubular housing. The process also includes fitting the first tubular insert and the tubular housing over an end portion of a handlebar. The process can further include securing the tubular housing and the first tubular insert to the end portion of the handlebar.
The present invention also relates to a grip that can include, in combination with the housing and insert(s) some or all of the features provided by: the insert(s) having a ridge(s); at least one ring; the ring(s) having at least one recess; an end cap; and, particular relationships between one or more components of the invention.
These and other features and functions of the present invention will be explained and understood upon reviewing the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.